Nowadays, several technologies (for example, such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and the like) are being developed for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement (namely, immersion) within the simulated environment by employing techniques such as stereoscopy. As a result, when the user views the simulated environment, he/she is provided with an enhanced perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality environments) as well as real world environments including virtual objects therein (for example, such as augmented reality environments, mixed reality environments, and the like).
Typically, the user uses a specialized device (for example, such as a virtual reality device, an augmented reality device, a mixed reality device, and the like) for viewing such simulated environments. Generally, the specialized device displays different views of a given image on separate display optics for both eyes of the user. As a result, the user is able to perceive stereoscopic depth within the given image. Furthermore, the specialized device also includes several optical elements which are employed to capture images, render images, optically modify images, direct projections of images, and the like. Nowadays, such specialized devices are being designed to imitate a physiology of human vision for displaying gaze contingent foveated images to the user. Examples of the specialized devices include virtual reality headsets, a pair of virtual reality glasses, augmented reality headsets, a pair of augmented reality glasses, mixed reality headsets, a pair of mixed reality glasses, and the like.
However, conventional specialized devices have certain limitations. Firstly, an arrangement of the optical elements within such specialized devices is extremely complex. Therefore, dynamically rearranging (namely, adjusting positions of) the optical elements according to gaze direction of the user is difficult. Secondly, since actuators are employed for physically moving the optical elements, power consumption of such specialized devices increases. Moreover, the physical movement of the optical components is slow and increases latency in displaying the simulated environments. Thirdly, in order to provide space for allowing movement of the optical elements, the specialized devices are designed to be large in size. Such large-sized devices are often bulky and cumbersome to use.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional devices for displaying simulated environments.